gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OMNI-∞ Pathfinder
OMNI-∞ Pathfinder (Omniscient Mobile Nomadic Interloper Model Infinity: Pathfinder) is an inter-dimensional Mobile Suit created by an unknown source. It is piloted by the space-time traveler A.O. History Design Pathfinders technology and capabilities are eons beyond that of most Gundam models seen. This comes primarily from its extensive and effective use of space-time manipulation technology, granting Pathfinder powerful and unique combat capabilities not seen in any Mobile Suit. This technology also enables Pathfinder to engage in inter-dimensional travel, traversing between universes with relative ease. Thanks to its technology, Pathfinder is well beyond contest against most Gundam models, using its vast space-time powers to easily pierce through other Mobile Suits with great ease. Armaments *'Void Beam Rifle' :Holstered on the right side of Pathfinders waist, at first glance this weapon seems to be your average Beam Rifle. In reality, this weapon is so much more. While functionally it is the same as a basic Beam Rifle, the Void Beam Rifle uses space-time technology that turns each of its rounds into "voids"; anything it strikes it passes through with ease regardless of defensive power, as the rounds do not penetrate or destroy. Rather, anything they strike is absorbed into the void and transported to a different dimension. Energy, armor, these void rounds travel through anything that comes into their path. To make it all the more dangerous, this Beam Rifle comes with several settings; basic, rapid fire, stream, and cannon. *'Space-Ripper Beam Saber' :A pair holstered on Pathfinder's waist, these unique Beam Sabers function in a manner very different from the typical Beam Sabers. While the average Beam Saber penetrates and slices through armor with high amounts of energy, the Space-Rippers tear through the dimensional fabric of space itself, actually separating whatever it slices through between two different sections of space. While this seems to have the same effect as simple cutting, defensive measures are futile against these weapons, which don't even strike through the target itself. *'Vacuum Generator Grenade Launcher' :Installed on the back and raising over the left shoulder, this high-powered weapon functions somewhat similarly to the Void Beam Rifle, but at the same time differently. Each round is fired with great speed and power, and rather than passing right through an object and transporting whatever it hits, each round makes actual impact. However, it is at that point that this weapon displays its inter-dimensional features; anything caught within the radius of the explosion is literally "wiped" away, in the same manner as anything struck by the Void Beam Rifle. While this makes the rounds easier to intercept, the damage they do per hit is much greater. System Features *'Space-Time Removal Shield' :This feature acts as a very unique form of shielding, making full use of Pathfinders space-time equipment. Rather than actually create a shield with the purpose of blocking, however, this "shield" removes Pathfinder from the boundaries of space and time. This literally causes anything that heads towards it, solid or beam, to pass directly through it without damaging Pathfinder or anything else within the shield. This is however a two-way street, and as such Pathfinder nor anything else within the shield can damage or affect anything outside of its radius. *'Dimension Phase Armor' :An armor system described as being the "tenth generation descendant of Phase Shift Armor". Rather than use electricity to increase the armor's power and improve its resistance, this system covers the unit with a thin shield of inter-dimensional energy, which transports whatever comes in contact with it to a different dimension, be it solid or energy. However, this thin veil is not all-powerful, and as such strong enough impacts can still affect Pathfinder. However, only the most powerful of strikes will be able to damage it. *'Continuum Radar Detection' :An enhanced radar system that literally scans the very fabric of space for detailed solid-image detection of surroundings and objects. Due to its advanced systems and unconventional detection systems, even GN Particles are useless in scrambling this radar. *'Inter-Dimensional Rift Generator' :Pathfinders signature feature, which makes it extremely effective and dangerous. With this system, Pathfinder can literally travel between the fabrics of space and time in order to perform instant teleportation. With this feature Pathfinder can literally teleport between dimensions, or even across short or long distances. While effective, this system cannot be used perpetually, requiring a brief charge period after each use to avoid overheating. *'Pocket Dimension Pilot Core' :A key function of the Pathfinder, this feature stores the pilot within a pocket dimension within the Pathfinder, completely safe from any type of harm. Category:Gundam